El llanto del Dragón
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Nadie puede quedarse sentada esperando lo inevitable, su vida se le escapa como agua entre los dedos, quizás debió haberle hecho caso a su instinto... más de una lágrima fue derramada. RemusTonksCharlie


**Siento ue amo a esta mujer, es tan buena. **

**Esta es otra de las muertes que jamas debieron ocurrir... dos de los personajes mas amados. **

**Espero les guste mi version!**

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia, pero trabajo partime para tener un poco de dinero, es decir... no soy ella e.e  
**

**

* * *

**

La guerra se había desatado, todos se encontraban en sus posiciones, quizás fuese la ultima vez que viera a muchos, esto era de vida o muerte y yo aquí, encerrada en mi habitación, mi madre cuida a Teddy en la otra habitación. Remus me exigió que me quedara aquí, pero mi trabajo es luchar, no es posible que me quede sentada mientras todos luchan, mientras todos buscan el futuro. Me siento inútil…

Mi madre acaba de entrar a mi habitación, irá a comprar víveres, en caso de que esta batalla dure mas, le pedí que fuera con Teddy ya que dormiría unos minutos y ella no tuvo inconvenientes. Antes de que salieran tome a mi madre y le di un gran beso en la frente, luego tomé a mi hijo y lo abrase lo mas fuerte que se le puede a un bebe de pocos meses y luego le di un beso, habían posibilidades de no verlo mas. ¿Qué tonterías piensas Tonks? Saldremos victoriosos, y prontamente estaremos con Rem y Teddy en casa.

Mi madre me miró preocupada antes de salir, ella sabía lo que yo planeaba, y también sabía que no lograría impedir que lo hiciera. Como me conocía esa mujer.

Salí a la puerta de mi casa, y en dos segundos me encontraba en el Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth solo me miro y señaló el túnel, entré corriendo por ahí.

Llegué a la sala de los menesteres y en ella solo se encontraba Ginny sentada malhumorada.

-¿Qué tal Ginny?

-¡Tonks! El profesor Lupin nos dijo que estarías cuidando a Teddy

-¿Tu crees que me perdería la diversión?

-¡Entonces Vamos! –dijo la chica, no se quedaría ahí encerrada.

Ambas salieron corriendo y se encontraron a mitas de camino con un auror, el cual le encargo a ellas la vigilancia del pasillo que llevaba a la antigua casa de Dora. Ambas asintieron corriendo hacia el tercer piso con las varitas en alto.

En ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión, yo estaba media tiritona al pensar que le había pasado lo peor a Remus, en ese momento Ginny tomó mi mano y me dijo:

-Ve a buscarlo, yo iría feliz tras Harry si pudiera

-Gracias

Me sentía casi exasperada al no encontrar a Remus, necesitaba verle. Deje mi lugar de vigilancia por unos segundos y corrí por el castillo intentando encontrarle nuevamente. En este momento llegué hasta la gárgola del director que se encontraba corrida y en el momento en el que me preparaba para subir me encontré con su figura que venía en bajada.

-Remus –Grité y me lancé sobre el –Te busque mucho tiempo, nece…

-QUE CREES QUE HACES EN ESTE LUGAR NYPHADORA? –me grito demasiado fuerte.

-Desde antes de conocerte yo tomé una decisión, yo luchare hasta las últimas circunstancias por lo que pienso Remus. Soy felizmente tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo, pero eso no implica que puedas retenerme encerrada. –Dije fuerte y claro mirando sus ojos azules.

-Sólo quiero que cuides a Ted, no quiero que viva como Harry.

-A nosotros nada nos pasará, pero tu crees que puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que tu estas en peligro… Te amo Remus Lupin – en ese momento me acerqué con lagrimas cayendo por mi mejilla, sentí lo mismo que cuando besé hace unas horas a mi madre y a mi hijo, llegué hasta los labios de mi esposo y encerré mis brazos en su cuello besándolo como nunca antes. El beso no duró mucho, pero pude expresarle todo lo que le amaba. En pocos segundos nos separamos y cada uno fue hacia su posición. Cuando caminaba en dirección contraria a Remus le grité sin voltear.- NUNCA MAS ME LLAMES NYPHADORA! –las lagrimas comenzaron de nuevo a brotar y corrí sin voltear.

Llegue a mi punto de vigilancia en donde Ginny no se encontraba, la batalla era inminente. La gente corría en todas direcciones a ocupar su lugar. Por mi lado pasó Charlie, y me quedó mirando. Mi ex novio, con quien terminamos ya que se iría a buscar sus dragones a Rumania. Cuando me vio me tomó la mano y besó la frente para seguir corriendo en dirección al cuarto piso, su posición.

El primer bombazo fue escuchado, desde la ventana más cercana a mi comencé a mirar con la varita en guardia para atacar desde mi posición a todo aquel que se acercase al castillo. Los ruidos eran estruendosos, estaba claro que no eran provenientes de magos o brujas. La batalla en los jardines había comenzado de la peor manera, los mortifagos ya se encontraban ahí luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los aurores y miembros de la orden.

De un segundo a otro escuché un gran estruendo, debía de ser cerca de la sala de menesteres, iba a subir a ver que pasaba, pero en ese momento vi a Remus en los campos del castillo. No me quedaba tiempo que perder parada como estúpida mirando por la ventana. Baje a toda velocidad tres escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo del primer piso, en ese momento encontré a Nott atacando a Ginny quien en un intento de esquivarlo perdió el equilibrio, en ese momento levanté mi varita y grite con todas mis fuerzas

-_SECTUMSEMPRA_

El mortifago comenzó a desangrarse, ayude a levantarse a Ginny y salí a campo abierto. Llevaba solo unos segundos buscando a mi marido cuando el primer hechizo por suerte no rozó mi oreja seguido por una estruendosa risa, mi objetivo estaba predicho. Corrí rápidamente hasta encontrarme frente a frente con Bellatrix, quien lanzaba uno tras otro maldiciones asesinas en mi dirección, en un comienzo sólo me dedique a la protección, la habilidad en lo que a matanza se refería, mi tía era insuperable. Al hacerme mas piso, comencé a mandar maleficios los cuales eran evitados hábilmente.

En ese momento quede espalda contra espalda con alguien, mire de reojo y no era nadie mas que el hombre de mi vida que luchaba fieramente contra Dolohov quien me murmuro:

-Animo Nyphadora, pronto estaremos en casa con Teddy, acabemos pronto con esto. En tres segundos comenzamos el ataque conjunto. Tres… dos..

-¡Uno!

Ambos nos lanzamos hacia un lado y arremetimos con todo. Por fin en la cara de mi tía se vislumbraba un dejo de sorpresa, era mi oportunidad

-¡AVADA K… ¡! - Giré rápidamente a ver como mi marido caía al suelo, Dolohov me intento atacar a mi con un maleficio asesino en el cual el se interpuso cayendo al césped inmóvil.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, me dirigí en dirección a el corriendo cuando mi tía grito rápidamente.

-¿MURIO TU PELUDO ESPOSO? –Con su característico tono infantil y su risa maniaca- HAZLE COMPAÑÍA SOBRINA…. AVADA KEDAVRA

Intente voltearme y protegerme, pero eso solo logro que el hechizo diera directamente en mi pecho.

_El cuerpo de Tonks cayó inerte al lado del de Remus._

…

-Madre, yo iré a rescatar los cuerpos –Grité rápidamente

-Solo cuídate por favor Charlie.

-¡Claro!

Salí corriendo del gran comedor, estábamos todos reunidos ahí. Aun así Dora no llegaba aun. Pedí al cielo que estuviera solo desmayada o herida. Corrí por los pastizales mirando en todas direcciones. Muchos cuerpos se encontraban ahí, pero yo solo buscaba uno.

Solo atiné a gritar:

-Accio prendedor

Desde mi lado salió un broche volando en dirección a mí, lo cual me indicó la dirección de Dora. Temí lo peor. Camine presurosamente hasta encontrar dos cuerpos conocidos. Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, me agache rápidamente tomando a Dora entre mis brazos, miré las lagrimas que aun no se secaban en su rostro. Me levante con ella en mis brazos, con mi varita apunte a Remus y dije _Locomotor. _El cuerpo de el nos seguía, mientras yo llevaba a Dora hasta el gran comedor. Al entrar toda mi familia me miró pasmada con lágrimas en los ojos. Me ayudaron a acomodar a Remus y de Dora me encargué yo mismo. Mi pecho se encontraba apretado, algo se había roto ahí nuevamente. El matrimonio de ella me hizo mucho daño, y ahora esto…

Me acerqué a ella, saqué un mechón que estaba en su cara para verla mejor, en ese momento baje mi cabeza y quede apoyado en su pecho llorando ante la mirada de mi familia, después de un largo rato me levanté y logre vislumbrar un papel que sobresalía de su túnica, alcé mi mano hacia ella y lo saqué, prontamente lo abrí y se leía.

_Quien seas:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que ya he muerto o en su defecto el hecho de que se me perdió nuevamente algo importante. Si es lo primero, sigue leyendo, si no, quema esto._

_Si seguiste leyendo implica que ya estoy muerta, y mi intuición no falló, solo deseo pedirles por favor que esta carta sea entregada a Harry Potter._

_Harry, en esta carta dejo mis últimos deseos, no se cual sea el destino de Remus en este momento, pero si no esta con ustedes después de esta batalla, quiero pedirte que cuides a Teddy, no quiero que el pase lo mismo que tu. Espero que seas muy feliz después de esta batalla, mi intuición me dice que saldremos victoriosos, toda la fuerza en lo que viene. Te estaré eternamente agradecida por cuidar a mi hijo. Muchas gracias_

_Nyphadora Tonks_

_PD: Dile a mi madre que me perdone_

_PD2: Cuando Ted sea más grande explícale lo que paso con nosotros y pídele disculpas por jamás volver a su lado. _

_PD3: Entrégale a Charlie mi prendedor, fue lo ultimo que me regalo antes de ir a Rumania y siempre me ayudo a sentir que estaba conmigo, es hora de devolverle la mano._

_Gracias…_

En ese momento mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo llorando con su prendedor en mi bolsillo, ahora siempre estaría con ella… ¿No?

* * *

**Fue bastante triste escribir esto... trate de atar todos los cabos posibles... no me odien porfavor e.e**

**Los reviews tienen la misma efectividad para mi que las lagrimas de dragon... AYUDAAAAAA ME MORDIO UN BASILISCO Y MORIRE EN 3, 2... 1..**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Marauders G.W.**


End file.
